1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a patient ambulation motion detector designed for attachment to a person's body. The detector includes a motion sensor switch and a second call switch that activates a low voltage radio frequency transmitter, transmitting a signal to a pager receiver and/or a monitor recorder. The components of the motion detector are preferably encased in a plastic housing which may be attached to the anterior surface of a person's body by a non-allergic, double-backed tape.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Prevention of falls in acute care facilities, long term care facilities and in the private home is an important part of the care of compromised persons. It is a confining and consuming responsibility. It is often important for the care giver to be aware when a bedridden patient or a chair-confined patient is moving toward ambulation.
Previous devices for monitoring bed patient activity have ranged from direct attachment by a cord from a patient's extremity to a bell mounted on the wall adjacent to the bed, whereby movement of the extremity would ring the bell. The evolution of monitoring using an electrical switch wired to the nurse's call system provided a more direct line of notification of bed activity and was an improvement.
Devices utilizing only a single mercury switch caused many false alarms, and were a distinct disadvantage. By utilizing three SPST switches, mounted in a particular geometric configuration, as seen in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,008,654 and 5,146,206, the subject matter of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference, the electrical circuit is not completed until the angle of the device is 85 degrees from horizontal, the position most often indicative of impending ambulation.
The three switch device of my earlier patents utilizes the nurse's call system and detects an early attempt to arise from the bed. Since these prior art systems are wired systems, notification of activity by the patient is sent directly to the nurse's station and not necessarily to the nurse directly responsible for monitoring such activity. Oftentimes an excessive delay is encountered when the nursing station attempts to locate and inform the assigned nurse that a given patient is ambulatory.